Prince-Black Siblings
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is one of 27 manly girl children of Sirius Black. Their mother is Sabella Prince takes them all away but one who stays with Harry as the children-who-lived. The mother has eight children after leaving. Now years later Bella is the Leader of her siblings. They are in danger from all sides. Bella finds her soulmates in Paul, Jasper and Fred. She does a lot to protect her family


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is one of 27 manly girl children of Sirius Black. Their mother is Sabella Prince takes them all away but one who stays with Harry as the children-who-lived. The mother has eight children after leaving. Now years later Bella is the Leader of her siblings. They are in danger from all sides. Bella finds her soulmates in Paul, Jasper and Fred. She does a lot to protect her family siblings. Now the La Push Black's are getting a visit from Billy's half brother. And it starts things in motion…

Edward/Leah, Bella/Paul/Jasper/Fred, OC/Garrett, OC/George, OC/Jared/OC Weasley, OC/Seth, Alice/Embry

* * *

 **Crossover: Twilight/Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Molly and Arthur have triplets instead of twins. And two extra children for a total of 10 Children.**

 **Sirius, James, Lily, Frank, Alice, Severus are all born in 1955**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Sirius met Severus half-sister Sabella Prince while at Hogwarts. She had been sorted into Gryffindor. They had fallen in love. Even though she was one year older then him. While James was chasing Lily, Sirius chaser Sabella.

After Hogwarts Sirius and Sabella married. Sabella told Sirius she was very fertile and she saw them having many children together but all girls but two. Sirius didn't believe her but let it lie.

They had their first child in 1973 named Isabella Marie Prince-Black. Sirius called her his little Princess.

Next were the quintuplets in 1974 named Willabella Anna Prince-Snape, Lilybella Jaye Prince-Black, Lunabella Artemis Prince-Black, Corabella June Prince-Black and Thaliabella Judith Prince-Black.

Molly Weasley gave birth to Septimus James Weasley in that year too.

Next in 1975 she gave birth to Dulibella Rachael Prince-Black.

Next were twins in 1976 their names were Clarabella Leanne and Ysabella April.

In 1977 she gave birth too twins their names were Mariabella Sevy, and Emmabella Jemmalie.

In 1978 she gave birth too triplets their names Elizabella Eileen, Krystabella Amelia and Florabella.

Molly Weasley gave birth to triplets George, Fred and Asriel in that year as well.

In 1979 she gave birth to twins their names Arabella Louise and Hannabella Louisa.

In 1980 she gave birth to Orabella a hour before Harry was born.

That is when things went bad. Two months after Orabella and Harry were born Voldemort attacked the Black House. Orabella was with James, Lily and Harry for the night with Sirius when the attack happened. The house was destroyed and Sirius thought all his family were dead. All he had left was Orabella.

But Sabella had escaped with her children because she was a seer. And saw it happen. She knew what she had too do. So she fled too America. With what she needed to have more of Sirius's children. She also had documents for her children to be Prince-Swan's as her father was a Swan and mother a Prince. Her father came with a lot of titles which she used to hide with.

In May 1981 she gave birth to Sarabella Alice and Rosabella Laura were born she had been pregnant when she left the UK.

Lily had known about Sabella's plan to leave as they were half-sisters. She Lily was younger and was a seer also. Lily had come to Sabella in August of 1981 heavily pregnant with sextuplets. Lily said she and James had told no one about her pregnancy and used glamour to get around the last 8 months. Lily wanted Sabella to raise her children just like she was raising Harry and Orabella. Sabella agreed and two days later Lily gave birth to Euphemia Lily, Iolanthe Alice, Romulus Sirius, Charlus Severus, Ignotus Frank and Dorea Sabella.

Lily said goodbye to her babies two days later and her nieces and nephews. She told Sabella her death was approaching.

She heard about the death of James and Lily and Lily giving her life for Harry and her Orabella. She heard Sirius was the traitor but didn't believe it and heard Peter had been killed by Sirius that she didn't believe either. She also heard two days later Frank and Alice being tortured into insanity.

In 1982 she gave birth with artificial insemination again to Kimbella Sarah, Jessabella, and Zabella.

She also heard that Molly Weasley gave birth to her tenth and last child Sarah Muriel Weasley.

In 1983 she gave birth by the same method to Gisabella Flora and Noellabella Danyelle.

And lastly in 1984 she gave birth too triplets Larabella Amy and finally two boys Sirius Orion Black IV and Regulus Arcturus Black III.

Bella went to Ilvermorny that year and gained her powers from her mother. And was being trained more as a High Priestess of the Temple of the Moon and Guardian of the Lady of the Lake in UK which she wouldn't be for many years.

But her mother Sabella fell ill two years later in 1986 from a dark curse. When Bella was 13.

"My darling Isabella. You will take on the touch as High Priestess of the Temple of the Moon and Protector of your siblings from the Dark. You will be challenged my daughter. But you will handle it. I see three soulmates in your future, one a shape-shifter, one vampire, and a wizard and you will be great. You will teach your siblings the power of the Temples of the Moon and fight for what is right including helping your godbrother Harry and sister Orabella", Sabella says coughing

"Mum do you have to leave?" Bella asks

"Yes. I will be in the Goddesses arms soon as all Priestesses of the Moon must go. Your siblings and you are destined to do great things with both your magic from our ancestors Merlin Emrys, Morgana Le Fey, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and the family Black and your powers from the gods. Go to Gringotts and get your inheritance test you will be surprised", Sabella says

Bella held her mothers hand and her sisters, two brother and godbrothers and sisters held on too her.

"I love you my children. Beware the dark", Sabella mummers as she takes her last breath

The children break into tears as their mother passes and say a pray for her soul. Adults from the Ilvermorny helped with the funeral and so did who said they were welcome to stay at Ilvermorny.

Bella agreed but first she had to go too Gringotts with her siblings to get their family history.

"Good day Master Teller I need to see someone about an Inheritance test. My siblings and I are of the family Black and my godbrothers and godsisters are off the house of Potter", Bella says

The goblins eyes widen and nods and quickly escorts them to King Hagnok of USA Goblins.

"Miss Black", King Hagnok says

"It is Miss Prince-Black. I am 13 and now High Priestess of the Temples of the Moon and Protector of the Lady of the Lake", Bella says with her head held high, "I need an genealogy test and a abilities test"

"Of course. For all that I need 14 drops of blood", King Hagnok says

Bella cuts herself and drops 14 drops of blood onto the parchment and the cut heals by itself. King Hagnok chants in Gobbledegook and a list appears.

"Here you go my Lady", King Hagnok says with respect

 _ **Inheritance Test:**_

 _ **Name:**_ _Isabella Marie Prince-Black_

 _ **Status:**_ _Pure-Blood_

 _ **Birthday:**_ _31_ _st_ _of March 1973_

 _ **Father:**_ _Sirius Orion Black (Pure-Blood: Alive) (Jailed in Britain)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Sabella Marie Prince-Black (Dead)_

 _ **Sisters:**_

 _Williabella Anna Prince-Black_

 _Lilybella Jaye Prince-Black_

 _Lunabella Artemis Prince-Black_

 _Corabella June Prince-Black_

 _Thaliabella Judith Prince-Black_

 _Dulcibella Rachael Prince-Black_

 _Clarabella Leanne Prince-Black_

 _Ysabella April Prince-Black_

 _Mariabella Sevy Prince-Black_

 _Emmabella Jemmelie Prince-Black_

 _Elizabella Eileen Prince-Black_

 _Krystabella Amelia Prince-Black_

 _Florabella Ebony Prince-Black_

 _Arabella Louisa Prince-Black_

 _Hannabella Louise Prince-Black_

 _Orabella France Prince-Black_

 _Sarabella Alice Prince-Black_

 _Rosabella Laura Prince-Black_

 _Kimbella Sarah Prince-Black_

 _Jessabella Althea Prince-Black_

 _Zabella Jasmine Prince-Black_

 _Gisabella Flora Prince-Black_

 _Noellabella Danyelle Prince-Black_

 _Larabella Amy Prince-Black_

 _ **Brothers:**_

 _Sirius Orion Black IV_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black III_

 _ **Grandparents:**_

 _Orion Black II (Dead) – Walburga Black (Dead)_

 _Eileen Prince (Dead) – Castor Harlington (Dead)_

 _ **Adopted Grandparents:**_

 _William Black SR (Had an Affair three times with Walburga Black) (Dead)(La Push, Washington, USA)_

 _Judith Peterson (Dead) (La Push, Washington, USA)_

 _ **Uncle:**_

 _Severus Tobias Snape (Alive) (England, United Kingdom)_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black II (Dead)_

 _William Joseph Black (Alive) (La Push, Washington, USA) (Half-Brother of Father)_

 _Kevin Littlesea (Alive) (Step-Uncle) (La Push, Washington, USA)_

 _ **Aunt:**_

 _Sarah Louisia Black nee Wilde (Alive) (La Push, Washington, USA)_

 _Nora Belinda Black (Alive) (La Push, Washington, USA) (Half-Sister of Father)_

 _Jennie Sophie Black (Alive) (La Push, Washington, USA) (Stepsister of Father)_

 _Connie Sophia Black-Littlesea (Alive) (La Push, Washington, USA) (Stepsister of Father)_

 _Emmie Melinda Black (Alive) (La Push, Washington, USA) (Half-Sister of Father)_

 _ **Cousins:**_

 _Rachel Sarah Black (1976) (La Push, Washington, USA)_

 _Rebecca Judith Black (1976) (La Push, Washington, USA)_

 _Jacob Ephraim Black (1980) (La Push, Washington, USA)_

 _Collin Kevin Littlesea (1983) (La Push, Washington, USA) (Step-Cousin)_

 _ **Godparents:**_

 _Lord James Charlus Potter (Dead)_

 _Lady Lily Jasmine Evans-Potter (Dead)_

 _Remus John Lupin (Alive)_

 _Severus Tobias Snape (Alive)_

 _Frank Neville Longbottom (Incapacitate)_

 _Alice Sophia Longbottom (Incapacitate)_

 _ **God-Siblings:**_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Euphemia Lily Potter_

 _Iolanthe Alice Potter_

 _Romulus Sirius Potter_

 _Charlus Severus Potter_

 _Ignotus Frank Potter_

 _Dorea Sabella Potter_

 _Neville Francis Longbottom_

 _ **Direct Descendant From:**_

 _Merlin Emrys_

 _Morgana Le Fey_

 _Rowena Ravenclaw_

 _Salazar Slytherin_

 _Arthur Pendragon_

 _Guinevere Pendragon_

 _ **Titles:**_

 _High Priestess of the Temple of the Moon_

 _Guardian of the Lady of the Lake_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Lady of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey_

 _Lady of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys_

 _Lady of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prince_

 _ **Properties:**_

 _Emrys Keep (Northern Scotland)_

 _Le Fey Keep (Southern, England)_

 _Le Fey Mansion Estate (Southern, England)_

 _Pendragon Island (North Sea)_

 _Pendragon Castle (England, United Kingdom)_

 _Pendragon Estate (England, United Kingdom)_

 _Slytherin Castle (Ireland, United Kingdom)_

 _Slytherins Estate (Ireland, United Kingdom)_

 _Ravenclaw Castle (Scotland, United Kingdom)_

 _Ravens Nest (Scotland, United Kingdom)_

 _Prince Estate (Wales, United Kingdom)_

 _Prince Manor (Boston, Massachusetts, USA)_

 _House (Huston, Texas USA)_

 _Penthouse (New York, New York, USA)_

 _Penthouse (Los Angeles, California, USA)_

 _Penthouse (San Francisco, USA)_

 _House (Chicago, Illinois, USA)_

 _Penthouse (Miami, Florida, USA)_

 _Manor (Nashville, Tennessee, USA)_

 _Manor (Rhode Island, USA)_

 _House (Portland, Oregon, USA)_

 _Black Manor (England, United Kingdom)_

 _Black Island (Caribbean Sea)_

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London, England, United Kingdom_

 _House (Manchester, England, United Kingdom)_

 _House (Birmingham, England, United Kingdom)_

 _House (Glasgow, Scotland, United Kingdom)_

 _Hogwarts: 50%_

 _ **Magic:**_

 _Magical Core: Arch-Mage_

 _Wandless Magic_

 _Photographic Memory_

 _Analytical Abilities_

 _IQ: 175_

 _Shape-Shifting_

 _Natural Occlumency_

 _Natural Legilimency_

 _Elemental_

 _Seer_

 _Metamorphmagus_

 _Battle Magic_

 _Healing Magic_

 _Beast Speaking_

"Because of all those titles you are emancipated", King Hagnok says

"So I can look after all my siblings?" Bella asks

"Yes. Lets fill in this paperwork", King Hagnok replies

Bella does and she was emancipated within the hour. She takes her siblings and god-siblings back to the house now she could take care of them after King Hagnok showed her, her account statements.

Over the years she looked out for her siblings and she finished Ilvermorny at the top of her class. On a hidden trip to the UK she met Septimus Weasley who was one of her soulmates. Her sisters Lilybella, Lunabella and Corabella also met their soulmates Lunabella in Asriel Weasley, Lilybella in George Weasley and Corabella in Fred Weasley. They had swore a vow not to tell anyone and had a concealment charm on them so they couldn't.

In 1993 her father escaped Azkaban in the UK. She was happy he did. She went to help him and capture the traitor without being seen. By the time she was back home Mariabella and Emmabella had disappeared and darkness reeked through the house.

She found her other siblings in a house in Portland were Willabella took them. Bella went to Forks to check on the family around this area. She modified Charlie Swan's memory so he thought she was his daughter.

So Bella became Isabella Swan a 17 year-old. Which she wasn't. She was 21. She met on the first day of school vampires and she couldn't believe her luck. But one she was attracted too. His name was Jasper but he already had a mate and Edward took an interest in her.

While she dated Edward she never told him her secret and that she had a close friendship with Jasper who had also felt the mating bond and they discussed it and they decided to wait for now.

She meet while she was on La Push her cousins but they didn't know who she was that was good for her. Lunabella, and Arabella was with her the day they met Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron and Seth Clearwater. Bella was imprinted on by Paul, Lunabella by Jared and Arabella by Seth. All of them learnt the truth about Bella and the others and agreed to the concealment charm to keep the knowledge from their pack.

Bella enjoyed her time with the Cullen's unto Edward dumped her for Leah Clearwater who imprinted on him. But she was also happy because Embry imprinted on Alice. So Bella and Jasper where free but agree to keep everything a secret.

Willabella sent word from Portland she met a vampire named Garrett who was her mate. And Clarabella found her mates in Peter and Charlotte Whitlock.

But they still couldn't find Mariabella and Emmabella. Bella put wards over Forks, Port Angeles and La Push to protect everyone she loved from harm as darkness was still trying to get to them.

Now her little brothers and sister where the last to start Ilvermorny now and things where about to get complicated…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Arthur and Molly Weasley's children:**

1\. William Arthur Weasley (1970)

2\. Charles Peter Weasley (1972)

3\. Septimus James Weasley (1974)

4\. Percival Ignatius Weasley (1976)

5\. George Gideon Weasley (1978)

6\. Fred Fabian Weasley (1978)

7\. Asriel Damion Weasley (1978)

8\. Ronald Bilius Weasley (1980)

9\. Ginevra Molly Weasley (1981)

10\. Sarah Muriel Weasley (1982)

 **James and Lily Potter's children:**

1\. Harry James Potter (1980)

2\. Euphemia Lily Potter (1981)

3\. Iolanthe Alice Potter (1981)

4\. Romulus Sirius Potter (1981)

5\. Charlus Severus Potter (1981)

6\. Ignotus Frank Potter (1981)

7\. Dorea Sabella Potter (1981)


End file.
